Telecom companies, such as service providers, (including telcos, MSOs, etc.) spend significant resources on understanding their customers, campaigning for new customers, and providing promotions to retain customers. When a customer rejoins after an absence, telecom companies generally restart the customer engagement process as they are unaware of pre-existence of the rejoined customer data. Under pre-paid arrangements, customers frequently take advantage of this oversight by quitting and then rejoining to take advantage of new customer promotions, which increases the campaign cost for telecom companies.
Under existing systems, when a customer registers for the service, telecom companies expend significant resources to collect customer related information. When the customer leaves the service, the telecom companies either archive the collected information or purge it. If the same customer rejoins at a later time, telecom companies typically consider them to be a new customer, and restart collecting their information without using previously existing data because they are unable to track and map the rejoined customer with his archived information. Under pre-paid arrangements, the issue is worse as the telecom companies get significantly less, and potentially incorrect, information when a customer enrolls, and they spend relatively more to get customer's information.
In summary, telecom companies have no pragmatic way to track and match rejoined customers with their archived information. This includes, but is not limited to, typical scenarios such as prepaid customers turning into postpaid, prepaid customers taking a new prepaid connection, postpaid customer moving to different geographies within the same country, and the like. This leads to indirect revenue leakage to telecom companies in terms of repeat customer engagement process.